Wish
by JenniseiBlack
Summary: Hermione receives and unexpected visitor she had to leave in the states. JH/HG


_A/N: I do not own Harry Potter or twilight...unfortunately. I just use the characters for play time._

"Hermione?" Harry spoke waving his hand in front of her face, trying to get her attention. When Hermione didn't answer, he yelled. "Hermione!"

"What?"Hermione snapped covering one of her ears. "Merlin Harry you didn't have to yell."

"Yes I did Hermione. I called your name over four times." Harry explained walking beside her down to the coffee shop on the corner of the street. They went out together to get coffee to catch up after Hermione's trip over to the states. They were both bundled up from the cold on an unnaturally cloudy day. "What's the matter with you?"

"Nothing, Harry." Hermione denies trying to change the subject. "What are you planning on getting Mr. Weasley for his birthday, Harry? I don't know what to do for him." Hermione grabbed the door going into the coffee shop, placing their orders.

"I have already had Arthur's gift Hermione. Get him anything muggle he will be a happy man." Harry said paying for the order. Harry was annoyed that Hermione kept dodging his questions. "Look Hermione, you have been acting funny and dazed ever since you come back from the states after New Year's."

Hermione frowned, "I have been a little off, it's not like anyone has really noticed."

"Hermione." Harry chided. "Sirius noticed."

Hermione sighed as they grabbed their coffees from the counter paying for them, they left the shop.

"Is this about the guy, Hermione?" Harry asked glance over to her. "The one form the states."

"Well, call you Sherlock." Hermione glared at him. Harry was starting to grate her nerves, he was being very nosey. Looking at her best friend her looked truly concerned for her. Sighing internally she decided to give an explanation to him. "Yes, I really cared for him Harry, but we knew that what we had, had to end. His life and family is in the states. There's no way Jasper or I could drop everything to be with the other."

"Why didn't you stay? You would only be a floo away." Harry questioned moving around a couple walking on the side walk slowly looking as if no one else existed, he didn't miss the look Hermione had gave the pair.

"I know but this is my home."Hermione frowned turning her coffee around in her hands. "I have made a life here, with my family and friends. With The order still active, I just couldn't."

"Hermione you still have a photo of you and him in your Hogwarts: A History." Harry pointed out, knowing she missed the man more then she would ever truly say.

Hermione's mouth hung open slightly before shaking from her shock, "How do you know that?"

"Well, I found it one night when you fell asleep in the library at Grimmauld Place. The book had fallen on the floor and when i picked it up, the picture was laying there." Harry smiled.

"Oh well at least it was you who found it and not anyone else. You know how to hold a secret." Hermione said moving out of the crowd sitting on a bench as Harry took the space beside her. She smiled slightly thinking about the night the picture was taken. It had been Christmas day spent with the Cullen family, the pair stood in the living room looking as if they were the only ones there. A bright smile had been across her face.

"You are like my sister," Harry assured her. "I would never do anything to hurt you. Meaning I wouldn't tell anyone that Jasper is a vampire."

Hermione laughed slightly, "Didn't think you would catch that."

"I did actually pay attention in defense against the darks arts," Harry justified. "I know by his eyes, he isn't as dangerous. He doesn't feed on humans right?"

"Right," Hermione said. "Hence the golden eyes."

"Tell me more about him?" Harry asked in true curiosity.

"Well he was born in 1844-"

"You did like them older." Harry said sarcastically laughing.

"Shut it," Hermione laughed hitting Harry in the shoulder.

"Ouch Hermione," Harry whined rubbing his shoulder. "I swear I will stop."

"Anyways," Hermione glared. "He was old enough he joined the confederate army. He became the youngest major in the Texas Calvary then he was turned in 1864. I won't talk about the time before he found the Cullen's, that's private to him."

"I wasn't going to ask." Harry grinned holding up a hand in mock surrender. "You know you light up when you are talking about him."

"He made me happy." Hermione said simply.

"You looked happy." Harry glanced over her shoulder, letting a small grin come across his face, "So right now, if you could have anything. What would you ask for?"

Hermione frowned at the question, she hated silly games like this.

"Humor me?"

"Alright, Anything?"Hermione questioned. "Jasper here- him here with me. That would make me truly happy. If I had him here, I wouldn't want anything."

"Well-,"Harry smirked. "Turn around and your wish just came true."

"What?" Hermione frowned looking confused by Harry's words.

Harry let out a frustrated sigh, "Bloody hell Hermione turn around."

Hermione slowly glanced around behind her, when he eyes landed on one person. That moment the world faded around her and she could only see one man in the crowd. Jasper Whitlock Hale was the man before her, dressed in a deep burgundy button down shirt with a grey vest and black dress pants. The collar of his black coat pulled up slightly as of blocking the cold, not that he really had too. In a slight daze Hermione stood walking over to him as she stopped in front of him, her eyes roved over him.

"Are you really here?" Hermione asked as her eyes watered slightly.

Jasper smirked placing his hands on each side of her face. "That answer your question darlin'?"

Hermione instantly threw her arms around him, tightening them as he let out a chuckle before pulling her into him.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione murmured into his neck.

"Making a change." Jasper smiled pulling back to look down at her. "I need you."

Hermione gave a watery smile. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Jasper smiled before kissing her deeply. Hermione's eyes slide shut relishing in the feeling of his lips once again on her. It was funny how something so simple as a kiss could make you feel like you were in heaven.

Jasper pulled back placing a kiss on her fore head.

"Jasper, what about the rest of your family? They mean so much to you. I-" Hermione rapid fired her questions before Jasper placed his finger over her lips.

"Yes I care very deeply for my family, but i have found someone i care for just as much if not more and that's you." Jasper pulled a small kiss on her lips silencing anymore words she had to say. "If they decide to come here they will. We will be around for a very long time; I can see them anytime I want."

Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist as jasper wrapped his around her shoulders, enjoying each other embrace.

Harry watched from afar watch his best friends face light up. Even though the man, Jasper, was a vampire, He only cared that Hermione was once again happy.

His smile quickly became a smirk as he spoke to himself, "I hope she is ready to introduce him to Remus. This will be fun." Harry laughed out loud remembering how protective Remus was, as well as him being a werewolf. Harry took a drink of his coffee walking over to the pair.

 _Just a little something that kept running though my mind. Hopefully I'll be able to post a full story of this pairing one day. I just love them. Thanks for reading._


End file.
